madeyes_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Jan Darkrider
}} A bit controversial and troubled, nonetheless Jan K'Tala Darkrider is a dedicated and efficient Starfleet Officer who continues her service to Starfleet no matter the difficulties. A woman of action rather than words - she lets her efforts to speak for her, rather than her words. * Full Name: Jan K'Tala Darkrider of House of Kaas * Race: Borg / Human * Date of Birth: 37890.28 * Place of Birth: U.S.S. Rain, Starfleet Starship * Age -''' (Real) 51 / (Appearance) 20's ** Note: Due to Borg nanoprobes in her bloodstream, her aging process is close to being halted and she looks as in her 20's, from Human standards. * '''Gender: Female * Height: 6'6" * Weight: 407.1 pounds * Hair Color: Blonde * Length of Hair: Buzz-cut * Eye Color: Blue * Skin Tone: Pale, compared to usual Human standards * Birthmarks, Scars: Multiple scars on right cheek, partially covered by her cranial implant * Tattoos, Piercings & Body Modifications: ** Borg Implants *** Retains her exo-body-armor, along with 77% of her Borg implants. *** 44% of her Borg implants are vital for her survival, replacing her vital biological organs and cannot be removed. *** Her Borg implants provide strong augumentation to her body & physical strength. Additionally, has Eidetic Memory. *** Most of her Borg implants are covered by her clothes. *** Alcohol/synthenol impairs functionality of her cortical implants and gets drunk very quickly. **'Notably-visible Borg Implants' ***'Ocular/Optical implant' - replacing her left biological eye ***'Cranial Implant' - covering the cortical-node cavity entry-point, right side of her forehead, going around her eye and partially covering her right cheek ***'Exo-skeleton mesh' - on her left hand * Build: Muscular, butch. * Composure: Rigid, flat, mechanical * Poses: Cautious, rigid. Twitchy-head, often scans around with her Optical implant. * Taste in Clothing (when off duty): Rarely off-duty, unless forced, but she wears Klingon Honor Guard armor while off-duty. Never wears dresses, skirts or other things regarded as 'feminine'. * Shoes: Starfleet standard issue. Never wears heels or anything impractical. * Voice: Flat, devoid of emotions. Rigid. Has strong accent. * Handedness: Right * Quarters: Features many Klingon weapons and regalia. Work is often thrown about the desk, floor and bed, which she doesn't otherwise use. * Favorite Room: Any where work can be done. Holodeck. * Religion/Spiritual Devotion: Perfection. Efficiency. If that could be called 'spiritual'. Otherwise none; she deems religions as superstitions and is not afraid to voice it out loud. * Hobbies and Pastimes: Her work. Extreme Combat and tactical simulations. * Likes: **Her work as Starfleet Captain **Martial-Arts **Combat Situations **Alcoholic beverages **Caffeinated beverages **Honor **Honesty * Dislikes: **Her own failures **Lack of efficiency **Medical Mumbo-jumbo **Being protected or seen as weak **Psychological stuff **Irrelevant discourses **Shore-leave **Beating around the bush **Dishonor **Dishonesty **Section 31 **Tal Shiar * Ambitions and Goals: ** Liberating individuals from the Borg Collective *** She deems this as her primary function. Serves both as her coping mechanism with the suffered trauma from her past life, as well as it's what drives her to try so hard. * Achievements in Life: ** Deemed Irrelevant *** Despite of her distinguishing herself several times, she refuses to acknowledge it, citing that nothing she does ever will undo the attrocities she is responsible for. * Disappointments in Life: **'Her entire life in the Borg Collective' ***Cause of her severe trauma, even after the years. ***Blames herself for what she has done, punishing herself, subconsciously. **'Being unable to protect her brother, Kah'tar, during his first mission with her' ***During mission together, they fell into a trap set by Tal Shiar, who subsequently intended to get rid of Kah'tar and use her to experiment with the Borg technology. ***She was forced to inject him with Borg Nanoprobes, to prevent him from dying once she set herself free and found Kah'tar on the brink of death. Even afterwards, it was uncertain if he'd live. ***Attempted to commit suicide by removing her Cortical-node, right after return to the Krupnyk. ***Kah'tar survived due to him being injected with the Borg Nanoprobes, that decision from Jan saving his life, leaving him partially Borg, albeit without the involvement of the Collective this time. ***She regrets this until now. * Notable personality characteristics and quirks: ** Mostly flat, devoid of emotions, unless strongly agitated, irritated or otherwise emotionally stimulated. Emotions and emotional responses are difficult and foreign to her. ** Refers to herself in third-person (ie. "This Captain greets you.") quite often, as a die-hard habit from her life in the Collective. ** Short-temper once agitated ** Efficient ** Stubborn ** Strong-willed ** Proud ** Strongly loyal ** Restless ** Reckless to herself ** Always pushes herself to her limits ** Overworks herself ** Nicknamed "Captain Busy" by her crew ** Addicted to caffeine ** Doesn't understand the concept of humor well ** Is literal and struggles with idioms and figurative speech ** Punishes herself for her past in the Collective ** Skips (or at least shortens) her regeneration-cycles often *Perfection *Liberating the Borg from the Collective, leading to its' dismantling *'Biological Parents & family': *''Note:'' The origin of name “Darkrider” dates back to 20th century, when one of Jan’s ancestors, has used it as her pseudonym, later on, passing the name onto her descendants as well, thus, the surname has survived up until 25th century and Jan has decided to accept it as her own, to further acknowledge her individuality, after being severed from the Borg Collective. **'Mother': Yvonne Darkrider - Assimilated **'Father': Kael Darkrider - Assimilated **'Siblings': None *'Spouse': None *'Children': None *'Other Notable Relationships': **'House of Kaas - '''Strong ties with Klingon Empire and Warrior culture, family ***'Jennifer j'taH Firali'; sister - bonded through Klingon ritual of ''ruStay, becoming her sister and subsequently, member of House of Kaas. ***'Kah'tar, son of Kor Kaas'; brother, - protective of his sisters; quarreling with Jan often. ***'Kor Kaas' - Head of House of Kaas ***'K'Tara of House of Kaas' - Misteress of House of Kaas. ***'7 of 77, B'Elura of House of Kaas' - Liberated by Jan, the two became close to each other very quickly, as she too was also assimilated as a child. **'"Sixes"' - Liberated former Borg, saved along with Jan - Very sibling-like relationships in general. ***'2 of 6, Renee Flinn'; currently Chief Engineer on board of U.S.S. Aleksey Krupnyk; ''strongly competitive sibling relationship, Two also frequently pranks her, as Jan struggles with understanding humor and jokes in general. ***'3 of 6, Ryan Beckett', currently Chief Medical Officer on board of ''U.S.S. Aleksey Krupnyk; Three is strongly protective of Jan, as he sees how reckless she is often towards herself; to her personal dislike of that fact, she treats him in a demeanor typical that of towards a younger sibling. ***'4 of 6, Martin Aybior', formely Counselor, currently Senior Medical Staff on board of U.S.S. Aleksey Krupnyk; ''The two of them sharing similar struggles, they grew close together very quickly, being able to understand to each other. ***'5 of 6', currently Senior Science Officer on board of ''U.S.S. Aleksey Krupnyk; ''Five has been a closed book in terms of personal interactions, for everyone on board of ''Krupnyk, even for Jan, until recently. Nowadays, they enjoy rather friendly exchanges with each other. **'Crew of ''U.S.S. Aleksey Krupnyk' **Despite of Jan being rather unforgiving to herself, she is strongly protective of her crew in general and she would do anything to help them - especially in the hardest of times. She is strict, but she also offers guidance to struggling officers under her command. What she can't forgive to herself, she will forgive to others. ***'Lieutenant Kahvok''' - Security officer - Oddly confusing relationship, takes confusing and odd liking to him. Often incites and instigates Jan to provoke emotional responses in her, being quite succesful at it very often too. ***'Commander K'morg, son of K'ivi' - First Officer - Mutually respecting each other for their values, they often brawl on the Holodeck during the off-times for practice. ***'Lieutenant Commander Jarvis' - Chief of Security - Respects Jan strongly, especially after his brief assimilation by the Borg, and being retrieved by her and 7 of 77, when both risked their lives to save him. ***'Lieutenant Commander Alec' - Ship's Counselor - Views her relationship with him as uncertain. Dislikes and avoids Counselors in general, but respects Alec as an individual. ***'5 of 7, Zhao Li -' A member of Borg Cooperative stationed on board of Krupnyk, after agreement of Jan and the Cooperative, on their mutual work together. Jan wasn't thrilled that of all specialists they could pick from, they sent a medically-specialized person to her. Zhao is blunt and nags her often, naturally, it irritates Jan to no end. Despite of that, she sets her personal feelings aside, as far as assignments are concerned. **'Other Starfleet Officers' ***'Admiral Rygobeth Lerginas -' Commanding of U.S.S. Determination - strong friendship and honor-bound to each other. ***'Commander Tasop th'Zeph -' Serving under Rygobeth, met him only briefly, considers him a jerk petaQ. ***'Commander B'KaH' - Formely a roommate of Jan, during her Academy-time, competitive quarreling, friends. ***'Captain Yoave -' Commanding of U.S.S. Scarlet Rain - friends, colleagues, views him as her student. ***'Admiral Jonathon Aaron' - Commanding of U.S.S. Northstar - friends, colleagues. Sometimes irritated by his odd antics. ***'Captain Stevens -' Subconsciously dislikes him strongly for his habits of meddling into her business. ***'Cadet Linxi Jude -' Starfleet Cadet - Unexpected-friendship, considers Linxi her protégé. ***'Admiral Esed Nerr "Glass Eye" Tharo' - Commanding of U.S.S. Krakatoa, close friend to Admiral Firali - follows simple motto of 'Friend of my sister is my friend' relationship. Respects him, considers him confusing and odd. ***'Commander 3 of 13, "Mason"' - Met him during her unvolunteery stint on U.S.S. Krakatoa - They share understanding and strong bonds to each other, despite their differences. *'Others': **'Borg Queen' - Being hand-picked by the Borg Queen, assimilating Jan when she was just 6 year-old, she can't entirely shake the mother/daughter feelings towards her, despite of her deep hatred towards the Borg Queen and the Borg Collective, for what they are responsible for. Unfortunately, Borg Queen wants to retrieve her, as she considers Jan to be her 'favorite Drone'. Born to Starfleet officers Yvonne and Kael Darkrider, Jan spent most of her early childhood on board of the U.S.S. Rain. As a lot of children, who live on board of a ship with their parents, she wished to become a Starfleet officer. She was rather lively child, with a short-temper and bold attitude, quite often getting into fights with other children on board of U.S.S. Rain. Careless and hyperactive, that'd be the most accurate description of Jan Darkrider at that time. However, when Jan was 6 years old, U.S.S. Rain encountered the Borg during their mission. The crew with families were ordered to evacuate before the Borg would get to them, but unfortunately, most of them were found by the Borg on a M-class planet nearby later on regardless of the attempt to save at least the families. Jan remembered running away from the Borg, after seeing her parents being assimilated first-handedly; shortly before she was caught as well. The Borg Queen herself emerged in front of 6 year-old Jan, and the last thing she vividly remembered, was the fear she felt, before she was assimilated. After her assimilation, Jan no longer had a name, nor any sense of individuality. Her designation - "1 of 6" was perhaps the last glimpse of individuality for her. Full Designation 1 of 6, Primary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01, Jan was one of few Drones serving close to the Borg Queen, as she was personally hand-picked by her - It is unknown up until now, as to why the Borg Queen picks individuals this way, as it is in opposition of the rather uniform Collective Hive mind. She took part in assimilation of many, taking countless of lives through the years she's spent in the Borg Collective. Working closely with five other Drones, later on referred to as 'Sixes' - they were sent to deal with especially resistant species and individuals, succeeding where others have failed. It all worked in the favor of the Borg Queen. Stardate 56550.29 - eight years before her liberation, her Borg Sphere was caught in the Ion storm, and was forced to land on a nearby M-class planet. She, along with 7 of 77, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01 and 6 of 6, a Klingon, who was badly damaged, were the only ones to survive the subsequent crash-landing. Their link to the Collective was severed and it didn't take long for 6 of 6's individuality to re-surface. Jan and Seven however, didn't have their individualities formed due to being taken as very young children, and their fears began taking over. Six remembered his name, K'Temoc, son of K'purlac, and attempted to introduce the two frightened Borg Drones to the concept of individuality. Eventually, he caught One of Six to be the more inquisitive of the two of them, once she overcame the initial fears, and this was the first time Jan was reminded of her individuality, since her assimilation. Unfortunately, K'Temoc died soon after, because of the damages he has sustained in the crash - that leaving only Jan and Seven. 7 of 77 was strongly dedicated to calling the Borg Collective to help them - that's when Jan has made her decision to not rejoin the Collective and the two of them got into a fight with each other. Jan destroyed the make-shift Distress Beacon 7 of 77 was attempting to construct, shooting the other Drone to her leg, once she attempted to interface with Jan and create another Interlink Node, between the two of them, to forcibly prevent Jan Darkrider from escaping the Collective. Jan left the other Drone where she was, being driven more by her fears, wanting to get as far as possible from her, to not be found by the Borg Collective. Meanwhile, 7 of 77 managed to finish constructing the Distress Beacon, soon enough having the nearby Borg Cube to arrive; with remaining 'Sixes' on board - retrieving 7 of 77, who then pointed them out in the direction where the errant other Drone went. Due to her own damages and fears, it wasn't too hard for the other Drones from her Unimatrix to locate Jan soon enough, leading to her return to the Collective. Notably, she didn't recall events of this until 83269.46, where she, and 7 of 77 went through similar Ion storm crash-landing, this time as members of the Aleksey Krupnyk, the memories resurfacing for both of them. Stardate 64122.46 - Jan was liberated by Admiral (Captain by then) Jennifer j'taH Firali, Captain of the U.S.S. Aleksey Krupnyk, along with remaining 'Sixes'. 2 of 6, once a Starfleet Engineer, was able to set up a Distress signal on a Starfleet frequency, once the four of them were disabled and left on a planet the Borg attempted to assimilate, Firali being the ship closest to the signal promptly responding. Struggling with her newfound individuality, Admiral Firali became the key person for Jan - as she too was once assimilated, so the two could relate to each other. It became her personal mission, to bring Jan and the other former Drones back to their individuality. While the others didn't struggle as hard, it took Jan a while to even acknowledge anyone, or speak to anyone, once her link to the Collective was severed. Experiencing new sensations, emotions, fears - it was foreign to her, and coping with the new stimuli was almost as unbearable as the silence in her mind. The concept of individuality, and of her being a singular entity, was almost impossible for her to comprehend. The remaining 'Sixes' were the known-factor for Jan, and they too were helpful in process of coping with the individuality for her. She knew she could trust them. Jennifer's attempts would seem to be in vain, until the Commanding of Krupnyk began introducing her to the Klingon-culture. Perhaps subconsciously remembering K'Temoc, perhaps even feeling resemblence of familiarity - the real reasons unknown, but Jan Darkrider finally began opening up to communication with Firali after that. It is perhaps thanks to that, Jan has began appreciating Firali's demeanor, and mimicking some of her own behaviors and habits. She was an instrumental figure in establishing the very core of Jan's individuality and personality. As Darkrider had no previous personality or individuality to revert back to, she was a blank-slate, ending up observing others and 'assimilating' what she deemed to be relevant and appealing. Jan was encouraged to apply to Starfleet Academy a year after her liberation by Firali, to further her individuality, believing that the Starfleet could use Jan's expertise on the front-lines, when dealing with the Borg-threat. Captain Firali vouched for her, despite of the difficulties Jan had - she knew that her transition wouldn't be an easy task to accomplish. Likewise, any attempts on counseling her proved to be rather fruitless exercise; as there were barely any visible marks of emotions left in Jan Darkrider and she also considered these matters to be 'irrelevant'. Regardless, Jan did apply to the Academy and began her studies on 65270.64, along with three other 'Sixes'. It was clear from the beginning, that Darkrider would be a difficult case, as her ability to comprehend individuality and its' nuances was largely limited. While her abilities were remarkable in several areas, there were subjects she could memorize perfectly, due to her Eidetic memory, but her actual comprehension and understanding was lacking. It mainly came down to linguistic skills and diplomatic subjects - which were her biggest hurdle. She didn't understand the need to be diplomatic or subtle - Being accustomed to blunt, honest statements from her past life as a Borg Drone. Starfleet Command was eager to see how a Liberated Drone, assimilated as a child would do in the Academy - albeit the feelings were mixed on the subject. Some believed that she should never be allowed to graduate, and others doubted she would even be able to graduate. Firali had no doubts about her, and she was there for her should she need any emotional support. It was at the Starfleet Academy when Jan Darkrider experienced open resentment of who she was, as a former Borg. She quickly became a loner and outcast, even allowing some of the more bold students to 'blow off the steam' on her, remaining quiet on the subject. Later in the first year of her Academy studies, she began understanding as to why what she has done in her past, was bad from moral standpoint - feeling something akin understanding and compassion of those, who resented her, beginning to grow a personal dislike of herself and what she was. Darkrider found a friend in her roommate, Klingon woman B'KaH, who went through similar resentment from her peers, and it did help, that Klingon-culture was not completelly foreign to her either - as the general belief of her instructors and Starfleet was, the more familiar elements they could surround Jan with, the better. She became somewhat distant with 'Sixes' during this time - as they all chose different areas of study or were elsewhere at that time - Two of Six, who was originally an Engineering Ensign before assimilation only attending short remedial courses at the Academy, Three of Six took up the Starfleet Medical along with Four and Five was undergoing extensive counselling, wanting to cut ties with the remaining 'Sixes' or anyone else at that point. Trudging through her daily Academy life, Darkrider took up a lot of courses; barely ever taking a single moment of respite - eventually this becoming a visible problem, leading to several causes of her passing out during her lessons. Being seen as hardworker, perfectionist even - some instructors could find their way to Jan, wanting to see her succeed, as they weren't completelly oblivious or uncaring to her circumstances. The second year at the Academy was perhaps the hardest and most trying for the former Borg. Being shunned by her fellow students, aside of B'KaH, she was quite often picked on by the other Cadets. Being given unflattering nicknames, because of her appearance and composure were the lesser offences she tolerated from the other Cadets. Accepting they had a reason to dislike her, it even went that far, that she allowed a pair of Cadets to beat her up repeatedly, not even fighting back; believing she deserved every little bit of it - after all, pain was irrelevant. Furthermore, Darkrider wanted to hide what she was, going lenghts as to how to accomplish it, growing long hair to cover the implants on her face - but that only made others to ridicule her more, as her attempts didn't really work in her favor at all. It was B'KaH, who stepped in, and brawled with Darkrider, to beat some sense in her, encouraging her to accept that she's different, and that she shouldn't let these people to completelly destroy who she was, as a person - as it wasn't her appearance or her past, which should be defining factors in who she is and what she could accomplish. Despite of the difficulties and Jan not being entirely able to comprehend the meaning of the words of her Klingon friend, the two became good friends to each other, occassionally going out of the campus during their off-times to drink and celebrate 'life', as B'KaH often said. To B'KaH's own amusement - Darkrider proved to be terribly bad at drinking, due to her cortical implants functionality being impaired by the alcoholic drinks, often ending up in being literally dragged by her friend back to the campus. Starting her third-year at the Academy, Darkrider was stationed on board of U.S.S. Aleksey Krupnyk, upon being personally requested by Firali, after long deliberation with Command and Academy's Staff, citing that keeping someone of her qualities behind the walls of the Academy served very little purpose, in terms of her education and re-integration - something which was agreed on, by all parties involved. Jan needed exposure to real-life and real circumstances, to thrive the best. Firali made sure to accomodate academic and all other needs of her now subordinate, having other resources and people at her disposal. Ultimately, that proved to be a right decision - and Darkrider thrived in terms of her efficiency, studies and work on board of Krupnyk. She was given enough work to make her days meaningful and there was barely any time left for her, to loiter around. Jan grew to appreciate that, as the more she understood morality and implications of what she has done in past, as a Borg, the more difficult it began to be for her to remain idle, without purpose. Firali continued to teach her friend about individuality, and its' meaning, encouraging her to explore it on her own. The two of them eventually became close to each other, relating to each other. Later on, on 67402.65 Firali and Darkrider bonded through the Klingon ritual of ruStay, the two of them becoming effectively sisters, leading to Jan being induced to House of Kaas, becoming part of their family. On 67483.83 it was for the first time she stood up for herself to the troubling Cadets, who kept attacking her both verbally and physically, when a brawl was incited by the two of them in the mess-hall, after New Year celebrations back at the Academy. Inebriated, but dedicated to finally fight for her own cause, she ended up knocking both of them out rather quickly, using her prowess in combat, albeit showing remarkable restraint, as she could really injure them, but chose to not to. It was in the light of this event, that an investigation finally occured - leading to the exposure of the two Cadets and their continuous bullying of Darkrider - ending up with the two Cadets being expelled, Jan getting an official reprimand onto her record for in-fighting. Being a defender, the Academy Staff left her off rather easily, given the circumstances and the nature of fight being that of a self-defense. During her final year at the Academy, Darkrider was encouraged by Firali to undertake the infamous Kobayashi Maru - to see how her student would do, under the circumstances, seeing a potential in her, to one day become a good Captain - that opinion being shared among several others instructors as well, despite of the outward, on the outside flat demeanor, which could be perceived out as uncaring by those who didn't know Darkrider well-enough. Not knowing the premise of the test, Jan naturally tried to 'win' the scenario, given her natural tendencies for efficiency and perfection during her duties. While Jan's tactical take on the scenario was brilliant, it was difficult for her to accept a loss after a loss. Being exposed to Firali's command methods for the last two years, she gained a great-deal of her own attitude, adapting it to her own methods - as such, she viewed people potentially entrusted under her, as part of her own 'Collective' - and it was ingrained in her, rooted deep down in her, to care for the members of her 'Collective' and protect them, along with other innocent people caught in the middle of a conflict. Following the tradition - Firali took out Darkrider to an all-night bender, when the two Liberated Borg shared drinks together, followed up by Firali encouraging Jan to undertake the test again. She shared her own story about the test to her friend, without revealing the test's nuances or purpose - reminding Jan to celebrate with a headbutt in case her run would be succesful. Upon her return to the Academy, Jan undertook the test, still somewhat inebriated - several instructors immediatelly recognizing Firali's influence on Jan Darkrider; as she too once has done the very same thing, including the follow-up quirk, once receiving a passing grade. As such - Darkrider passed the test that day, on 68645.21 - alongside with a passing-grade, she also acquired another reprimand, for headbutting a fellow Cadet on her way out. By the end of her Academy days, Darkrider was firm in her decision to serve in Starfleet, strongly encouraged by Jennifer and several others; being taken by her friend and mentor, Captain Firali right after the graduation. What others may have seen as 'favoritism', the Academy Staff and Command saw as further efforts to aid Darkrider's re-integration and rehabilitation, by continuously surrounding her by familiar people, knowing that it would be where she would not only thrive the best, but that's how they could get her to be most efficient in what she would do, that being a calculated move, catered to her needs. It was also at the same time that Two of Six, Three of Six and Five of Six were assigned to the Aleksey Krupnyk, along with Darkrider, finally being reunited with each other again, finding the company of each other mutually comforting and positive. For complete Starfleet Academy Transcript, see Jan Darkrider/Academy Transcript For complete Starfleet Medical Records, see Jan Darkrider/Medical Records For more complete Starfleet Service Records, see Jan Darkrider/Service Records |Graduated from Starfleet Academy}} |Went above & beyond her duties in defending the ship during Borg-incursion.}} |Wounded during Borg incursion on board of Krupnyk.}} |Participation in fighting the Borg Collective's threat.}} |In recognition of Jan Darkrider's continuous efforts to fight the Borg.}} |Second Citation. Injured in the line of Duties.|2}} |Exemplary tenaticy during her duties.}} |Continuously serving on board of Krupnyk.}} |Saving several crewemembers, at the risk of her own life.}} |Third Citation. Injured in the line of Duties, while protecting fellow crewmembers.|3}} |In recognition of Jan Darkrider's continuous efforts to fight the Borg.}} |Participation in fighting the Borg Collective's threat.|2}} |Second Citation. Continuously serving on board of Krupnyk.|2}} |Third Citation. Continuously serving on board of Krupnyk.|3}} |Second Citation. In recognition of Jan Darkrider's continuous efforts to fight the Borg.|2}} |Saving several crewemembers, at the risk of her own life.|2r}} |Third Citation. In recognition of Jan Darkrider's continuous exemplary service and self-sacrifice.|3}} |Second Citation. Exemplary tenaticy during her duties.|2}} |Fourth Citation. Injured in the line of Duties.|4}} |For showing extreme cunning in battle.}} |Protecting the ship in extremely unfavorable situation, going way beyond her duties.}} |Second Citation. Recognizing unending efforts and setting a positive example to the crew.|2}} |Third Citation. Continuously setting an excellent example to the crew.|3}} |Saving fellow crewmembers while putting her life on the line.|3}} |Fifth Citation. Injured while protecting fellow members of the crew.|5}} |Second Citation. For Darkrider's ongoing exemplary service.|2}} |Fourth Citation. Continuously serving on board of Krupnyk.|4}} |Fourth Citation. Never backing down from any threat, and going way beyond her duties to protect her crew|4}} |Sixth Citation. Injured while protecting fellow members of the crew.|6}} |Over 10-years of exemplary service.|}} |For tenacious efforts in liberating the Borg from the Collective.|}} |Third Citation. Ongoing efforts in fighting the Borg|3}} |Re-assimilated by the Borg, considered MIA 2406-2408}} |Fifth Citation. For saving a member of her crew during a mission, after Tal Shiar took them captive.|5}} |For establishing joint-operations with the Borg Cooperative in the Delta Quadrant.}} |For over 15 years of distinguished service.}}